


Let The Whole World Know

by Elveny



Series: Kinktober 2020 [17]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Anders plays mean and Hawke loves every second of it, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingering, Orgasm, Semi-Public Sex, Stockings, Teasing, Under the Table, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, sex against a wall, stockings kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:21:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27244123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elveny/pseuds/Elveny
Summary: Day 17 - StockingsAdriene and Anders are invited to a dinner where Anders getsveryappreciative of the satin stockings that Adriene wears - while she has difficulties to keep her calm under his teasing fingers...
Relationships: Anders/Female Hawke, Anders/Hawke (Dragon Age)
Series: Kinktober 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947166
Comments: 7
Kudos: 43





	Let The Whole World Know

“... trade from Rivain much bigger!”

“I absolutely see you point, Ser, but that does not mean we can just forego the…”

Adriene’s hand closed more tightly around her glass of wine as she brought it to her lips, trying to hide the yawn as she let the voices drift away again. _Maker’s hairy balls,_ she hadn’t been this bored in ages. She knew that these dinners were important, essential even, but that did not make it easier to get through those mind-numbing conversations.

At least she did not have to go through this night alone. Tonight’s host, Ser Nevin, had specifically invited Anders to accompany her. ‘The Hero of Ferelden’s companion is of course welcome,’ he had told her, and Adriene appreciated the gesture for what it was. While his status as Warden and acknowledged connection to the Hero provided him with a measure of protection, it was also common knowledge that he was a mage. In these times, inviting a mage that was not officially part of a Circle was as close to a public ‘Fuck you’ statement to Meredith one could make.

Still, Nevin was a trader, hence his dinners were full of trade talk.

And while Adriene could uphold her part of a conversation thanks to Varric’s lessons - or rather continuous ramblings about the Merchants’ Guild - it did not mean that she enjoyed those conversations.

Something else could be said about the way Anders’ hand was wandering up her leg beneath the table, though. He had started to caress her knee, and a moment later, she felt the whisper of fabric against her legs as he pulled up her skirt.

Taking an unintendedly large gulp from her wine, she looked at him with a raised eyebrow, but Anders didn’t even spare her a glance as he asked his neighbor on the other side to pass the salt — all while his hand had slipped beneath her skirt and moved up her thigh and over the satin stockings she wore.

 _Oh._ An excited shiver ran over her skin. So this was how he wanted to play it?

Adriene discreetly cleared her throat and put her glass down before she picked up the cutlery again, seemingly very much interested in her food while she opened her legs wider to give him better access.

His fingers brushed over the inside of her thighs, eliciting another shiver before he closed his hand more firmly over her leg. Anders seemed content to take his time teasing her, and as she threw him another sidelong look, she could see the smile hovering in the corner of his mouth, the slight blush crawling up his neck and into his ears.

His fingers had resumed their journey upwards, unerringly now, until they reached the upper end of her stockings and the garter that held them. For a second, she saw his gaze become unfocused as his fingers caressed the rim between satin and bare skin, and Adriene bit her lip at the tingle of heat in the lowest part of her spine before she caught herself. She knew exactly how much he loved those stockings — especially paired with nothing else — and had put them on deliberately to have something to look forward to at the end of the evening. 

Of course, one of the guests chose that moment to involve Adriene in their conversation.

“... do you agree, Lady Hawke?”

Adriene forced her thoughts away from the growing heat traveling up her body as Anders’ hand caressed the inside of her thighs just short of touching her most intimate area.

“Agree with what, Ser Paulo? Forgive me, I didn’t quite follow,” she said with her sweetest smile, hoping nobody noticed the way she held her cutlery more tightly than necessary. Underneath the table, long, sensitive fingers found her center, ascertaining that she was indeed not wearing any form of underwear, and started to softly stroke her.

“Ah yes, it was a bit convoluted, to be sure,” the man agreed good-naturedly and laughed. “Agree with the motion by the Merchants’ Guild to take an official stance against the Knight-Commander since the—”

The rest of his words got drowned in the rush in Adriene’s ears as Anders’ fingers parted her lower lips to find the first signs of heated wetness and started to circle her clit.

Adriene sucked in an involuntary breath that she quickly covered with a little cough before she answered in a voice that was not quite as steady as she would have liked, “I… in fact, I do agree with them. I know dealings with the Guild can be- uhm…” One finger slipped into her, and her voice hitched slightly as she managed to say, “…difficult, but people underestimate their importance for the trade as a… whole.”

“You cannot be serious, Lady Hawke,” Ser Nevin exclaimed, leaning forward, but before she had to answer, Ser Paulo interjected.

“Oh, Nevin, don’t be a nug, the lady knows what she’s talking about, and that is exactly what I meant when I said earlier…”

Adriene could no longer follow the conversation that thankfully moved away from her again as Anders started to pump his finger in and out of her with slow, deliberate movements while he answered calmly a few questions by Ser Marlein. If she could have formulated a coherent sentence, Adriene would have been annoyed by his calmness while she was getting more and more flustered. With all the concentration she could muster, she took her wineglass again, drowning the slight whimper that rose in her throat with wine as he added another finger with ease and her whole body started to tense. Anders had this _way_ of moving his fingers that made her mind go blank. She managed to hold on to her composure by a hair’s breadth for the next few minutes, nodding along to something Nevin said even though she only had a vague idea of _what_ he said. Heat crawled over her body and curled deep inside her, and just when she thought they should probably stop before she got completely indecent, Anders curled his fingers _just right_ and a spark flashed from his fingertips and through her. Adriene didn’t dare to open her mouth, didn’t even dare to breathe for fear of letting everyone know what was going on as her release shuddered through her with sudden intensity, making her clench around his fingers.

When she finally dared to take another shuddering breath without having to fear to let out a loud moan, Anders pulled his fingers out of her and gave her a warm, wicked smile as he pulled her skirt back down.

“Are you quite alright, Adriene? You look a bit flushed,” Marlein asked her, honest concern in her voice as she looked at her from across the table.

“Yes, of course,” Adriene said a bit breathlessly and gave her a little smile. She took another breath and a sip from her wine. Her legs were still trembling, but at least she could speak again. “I think I just need a moment. If you would excuse me?”

She stood up and made her way out of the room and into the general direction of the bathrooms but didn’t go further than into the hallway. Just as she had hoped, not a minute later, Anders followed her, his eyes lighting up as he saw her waiting for him.

Without another word, she grabbed his hand and pulled him through the next door where she knew the cloakroom was. “That was mean,” she murmured breathlessly and pushed him against the wall before she kissed him with fervor, parting his lips with hers as she pushed his coat apart and opened his breeches.

“You are the one wearing satin stockings even though you know what they do to me,” Anders managed between kisses, a low groan in his voice, his hands back on her legs. _“And_ no underwear.”

“Talking about no underwear,” she said in a rough whisper, closing her fingers around his cock that stood proud and hard and gave him a few deft strokes.

Anders moaned deep in his throat at her ministrations, followed by a short chuckle. “When you grow up in a Circle, you learn quickly about taking every opportunity _and_ what makes them somewhat easier.”

“I know,” she breathed. “I’m taking my cue from you here.”

Adriene gave him a heated look from eyes dark with lust and pushed herself off him. Taking a few steps back, she lifted her skirt up to the waist and leaned invitingly against the wall, slowly opening her legs. Anders sucked in a sharp breath, his eyes wandering all the way up her legs to her bare sex, murmuring something indecent under his breath.

“Talking about quickly,” Adriene teased, licking her lips, his open lust sending a bolt of heat into her. “You better hurry before they wonder where in the Void we are.”

Anders didn’t need more encouragement, and a moment later, he was back in her space, both hands on her ass, and lifted her against the wall. Adriene wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into another deep kiss, her moan shattering on his tongue as he spread her and pushed himself through her still slick heat with a single deep thrust.

He did not draw it out, setting a quick and hard pace as he thrust into her over and over again, making the heat between them rush through her until she felt like she would burst any second. Adriene could do nothing but hold on to him as he pressed her against the wall, his fingers digging into the soft flesh of her ass, and his kisses drinking the lewd and desperate sounds that fell from her lips at the heat coiling inside her. Anders had always had more control about being quiet than she, but she could feel even his control cracking as she moved her hips in time to meet his thrusts. Another spark from Anders’ fingertips, just like earlier, pinched into her skin, and Adriene realized that he would not be able to hold on for longer.

A low groan came from the depth of his chest, and she pulled him even closer, rolling her hips for more friction. Another groan, louder, and he slammed himself into her with nearly punishing force, making her whimper against his lips as she felt strung like a bow. She managed to hold on for another few thrusts before her relief exploded through her, her fingers digging into his robes just as she came undone around him. The next moment, his rhythm stuttered, the thrusts of his hips turning erratic as he spilled himself into her, burying his face in the crook of her neck with a ragged sound.

For a long moment, they stayed like this, cooling heat and slowing heartbeats, and Adriene caressed his hair with tender fingers.

“You think they’ll suspect this?” Anders murmured eventually, looking at her with warm eyes.

“Probably,” Adriene grinned and shrugged. “Even if, I don’t care. Let the whole world know I love an apostate.”

Anders took a breath as if to contradict her, but she just shook her head. “Let the whole world know,” she repeated softly and kissed him.


End file.
